


Three Times the Morning Fun

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plenty of Dick too, Plenty of Sass, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Take Turns Boys There's Enough of Reader to Go Around, Tropes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You've been lusting after three key members of Blackwatch, specifically their leader, Commander Reyes. After a wild night drinking, you wake up in a certain someone's bed. Things get better from there!Proofread bypoutypanic~





	Three Times the Morning Fun

The sun shines brightly through your eyelids. Your heavy, groggy head thinks it's early. The sun disagrees.

"What cruel asshole turned the Sun on so bright this morning?"

A chuckle behind on the bed makes you jump, your eyes as wide as saucers. You chance it and roll over to see who it is.

There lies Commander Reyes of Blackwatch in all his glory, sleepy and smug. The blankets down to his waist, showing off his milk chocolate muscles. The man who has dark rumours about him snaking through the corridors of the Swiss headquarters (about which people regularly ask nervously, "That's not true, right?"). The man who's kill count is as long as both the Strike-Commander's arms and considered twice as clever. You'd always been tempted to, maybe foolishly, approach him when you saw his heavily-muscled body carrying his handsome, sharply-featured face through the hall. You would love nothing more than for Commander Reyes to take you rough and fast in some seldom-used hallway. You'd never had the courage in a million Omnic-Crises to say anything. Until last night, apparently.

You slap your forehead gently. You should be in trouble for drinking too much, not in someone else's bed. You've been panicking inside for a little too long, because the commander raises a questioning eyebrow at you.

"Umm, umm...did we...Sir?" Is all you can ask, pointing at both of you.

He smirks.

"You don't need to call me sir in my own bed," that comment relaxes you somewhat. He lays a large, warm hand in the crook of your waist, "And no. You were too drunk. I won't allow that kind of nonsense while I'm in charge."

You relax further. And mentally note that one of the nastier rumours isn't true.

"What a gentleman, Sir."

You twist around to see where the new voice is coming from. Two odd-looking men stand just in front of the door, as if they just came through it. You've seen them around before; you just don't know their names. The one with the hat had always looked cute and eager-to-please to you. The other tall, dark, and mysterious. Drew you in, made you want to know more.

"What are you...?" Reyes snaps, not sure if he should be angry or really confused that the two subordinates invaded his room without permission.

"Boss, _she_ was the one who invited us."

"What?" You ask dumbly.

"You don't remember that part, either, do you? Before I convinced you to lie down and sleep, you tried to bring these two back to my room."

You don't know how to react to that. Sheepish, maybe. It's true that all the men in the room right now were very attractive. And maybe sometimes in your fantasy of the commander taking you in that seldom-used hallway, it involved these other two. Even though it was a fool's hope, your bits came alive, anticipating some sexy times. You were now trapped in bed with Blackwatch's commander, and two of his agents, with your temperature rising and a blush spreading across your face. The commander sat up, and you spied a line of dark hair that disappeared into a pair of grey boxer briefs. Suddenly, there seemed to be an abundance of saliva in your mouth.

"Let me formally introduce you to my favourite strays," says the commander, "Jesse is the brown hair and Genji the black. They're freaks, but they get the job done."

Reyes speaks as if you were being introduced casually in a hallway, not naked in his bed. Jesse gives you his most charming smile, with shining brown eyes, sending your stomach fluttering up into your chest. He makes a hat-tipping gesture. You make another mental note, one about how dangerous his charm might be.

"We're also freaks...in bed."

Genji eyes narrow, and he chuckles softly, the metal muzzle-like structure on his face giving it a tinny sound. Reyes blinks, unimpressed.

"How would you know what Genji is like in—," Reyes cuts himself off with an exasperated groan, "Nevermind. At least you're getting along right now."

"Why would we _not_ get along, Sir?" Genji asks innocently. Not only does Jesse have an accent, but Genji does, too. Your brain might blissfully melt out of your ears if you listened to them talk for long enough.

"Oh, because...I don't know," the commander shrugs, "Jesse wasn't smuggling in Japanese sweets for you before last Thursday."

"How did you...?"

"You did it under my own nose, _McCree_."

Jesse sticks his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, tilting his hips to the side, and a thumb hooked in a belt loop. Genji just looks impressed, a thick eyebrow raised. Nevertheless, they both murmur, "Nice, Boss," and fist bump their human hands.

"Don't go sucking each other's dicks quite yet."

Laughter bursts out of you, and you're thankful for something funny after an awkward morning. Then you take another peek at the commander's midsection, assuming no one's looking. He has such a trim waist for someone his age.

"Heh."

Jesse gestures with his head towards you. Reyes looks over and catches you ogling him.

"Hm, so it wasn't just the alcohol talking last night," Reyes says, a wicked smile painting his severe features.

He wraps a strong arm around your waist, pulling you down to the bed. His lips press against yours, the two of you quickly working up to locking tongues.

"Uhhh...Sir?"

The two of you break the kiss with a wet smack. The commander glares at them, ready to tell them to fuck off. But you put a few fingers to his cheek, stroking down his rough beard. His eyes snap to you, and you're wearing what you hope is a seductive look.

"Can they stay?"

His eyebrows come down, as if he can't believe what you just said. The second he takes to answer feels like much longer.

"Fine."

You smile and turn back to wave the two Blackwatch agents over.

"The commander goes first," Reyes states, laying down the law.

"Ah don't have a problem with that," Jesse says.

You're conveniently already naked, and you ask yourself just _how_ drunk you were. The commander flips you over onto your back and laughs a bit cruelly when you yell, "Hey!" He shuffles down to kneel between your legs and then raises both eyebrows at how wet you already are when he opens your legs. You shrug, the blush returning.

Reyes is asking you something, and you are indeed looking at his mouth. His beard frames it in a way that demands your gaze centre on it. He loses patience fast. He takes your clit between his thumb and finger and pinches, jolting your body with a shock of heaven and a tiny bit of pain.

"Ah! What was that for?"

"Do you want us to fuck you," Reyes releases your sensitive flesh from his grip but leaves his thumb to rub it back and forth, "or not?"

"I'm paying attention," you say, looking into his dark eyes. Eyes that miss nothing.

"Now," the commander says, and your gaze follows his other hand, which pushes down his boxer briefs, "watch and learn."

"Sure, Boss," mutters Jesse.

Reyes pumps his length fully erect to stand up from a ring of curly, black hair. It's thick at the base, but just a little thicker at the very middle, and the head the smallest point. Still not considered 'small' by your standards. If you had the patience, you'd have opened your mouth for it, but there two other healthy, strong men just as eager, or more, waiting to take you in their own way.

Reyes got your attention a minute ago, and you're glad he did. He takes your thighs in his strong grip and pulls you into his lap most of the way, opening your legs as a side effect. He lines himself up and pulls you nice and slow onto his cock. When you get the thicker middle, your eyes roll back and let him hear a breathy groan. Then your entrance rests nicely around his base. His hands come down to hold your hips in place to allow him to start fucking you.

They have no problems watching. Jesse is already hooked. His chest rises and falls, and he chews on his bottom lip. The metal on Genji's face does a good job of hiding his expression, just his red eyes stare down at you. Periodically, his gaze flits sideways to the spot where you and the commander are joined.

Jesse works up the courage to let his hand creep towards your chest. When Commander Reyes doesn't smack it away, Jesse palms your left breast, hesitantly, like he's getting a feel for how soft it is. He squeezes more aggressively. Then his open mouth is all over it, sucking in as much as he can and sliding his wet, hot tongue over your nipple.

Something cold presses against the side of your neck, and a squeak interrupts your heavy panting. Genji wants your attention. He lifts his faceplate from your neck to lock gazes with you. He takes advantage of your open mouth to slip two of his mechanical fingers in. You eagerly close your lips around them and lap at the red pads. He blinks slowly, eyes rolling back behind his lids at the sight of you sucking his fingers.

Reyes shifts his hips. The head of his cock hits the right spot inside you, making you cry out, breaking the seal of your lips around Genji's fingers. Both he and Jesse take their hands away. Jesse resumes sliding his hand down the front of his crotch, watching your breasts bounce on your chest. Genji is focused on the commander's length, shiny and slick, pumping in and out of you.

"Right here?" The commander asks.

"Yeah," you puff out, nodding rapidly, then you look up to Jesse and Genji, "Don't stop."

Genji teases your nipple into a stiff peak with the cold of his mechanical hand. Jesse sneaks a couple fingers between you and Reyes, loosely rubbing at your clit, and then he takes a generous mouthful of your other breast. It has the intended effect. You shift around on the bed, trying to keep your hips in place for the commander.

You work your fingers into Jesse's messy hair and grip, trying to ground yourself. Trying to keep from cumming before Reyes does.

You lose this battle. Your inner muscles contract around his thickness, and you arch into Jesse's mouth. You release a low whine and relax back onto the bed when Reyes doesn't stop but only slows.

"You're not getting away that easily."

"Is that what you tell the bad guys?" You retort, giving him a tired smile.

"Funny," he says, momentarily raising his eyebrows.

He gestures with his head towards you. The other two men get the hint.

Genji takes your hand and places it on his shaft for you to wrap your fingers around. His eyes roll back again. An extreme reaction. You can't help imagining him, night after night, with an aching cock that no one will touch but him. When you stroke him, he tilts his head and gives you a contented look.

Something hot and wet pokes your cheek. Jesse's cockhead is in your face. You turn your attention to him, and he winks at you. _Really?_ You raise an eyebrow at his cheesiness, but you still part your lips to suck on his head, tasting the precum from his slit.

"Hunny, yer mouth is the perfect temperature. And yer lips'r so soft," he drawls from his lazy mouth. He draws a breath to keep talking.

"Don't start," Reyes growls, interrupting, "I'm gonna go soft."

Jesse and the commander are bickering about something, but you're busy trying to focus on three dicks at once. It's difficult. In order to concentrate on sucking off Jesse, the hand that hold's Genji's cock stops moving. Instead of complaining, he bucks into your grip to make up for it, eyes still sleepy from contentment.

Reyes falls forward onto his hands, his cum spilling into you, warming you deep inside.

"Aw, heck, Boss..."

"Not a word, McCree. I can go a second round. Like you even _know_ what that means."

Jesse mutters to himself about how cruel his commander is. Geni might be grinning; it's hard to tell.

"Awww, c'mere, Baby," you say, opening your arms to Jesse.

He puts on an exaggerated pout, lip sticking out with his stubbly mustache on his puckered upper lip. He falls into your arms, rubbing his face into your neck. His erection rests against your stomach, and you have an idea.

"Wanna fuck me, Cowboy?"

Jesse lifts his head to touch his forehead to yours. The excitement in his eyes is obvious.

"You bet I do."

Genji whispers in his ear. Jesse nods and then looks to you.

"He wants you to blow him real good."

Genji's fist flies into Jesse's arm.

"Ow! He wants you to know those weren't his words. They were mine."

"Don't care; answer's yes."

Reyes barks laughter from the bathroom where he had been refreshing himself.

"You don't give a fuck, do you?" He calls through the door.

"Doesn't matter; had dick," you call back.

You shoo Jesse away and open your arms for Genji. He moves to kneel with your chest between his legs, offering his cock to you. Your mouth is already open. You encourage him, with hands on the back of his hips, to stick his artificial length as far as you can manage. He does so, bracing his forearms on the wall and leaning over you.

Jesse sets a modest pace. You channel the sexual energy from being fucked by him into sucking hard on Genji's cock. Your eyes scan his face for evidence of what you're doing to him. His head starts tilting back, panting echoing inside his helm.

"Aw, hell," Jesse whispers.

His thrusts are uneven, stuttering. The loss of control causes him to hit different places inside you. You're close, so close, and so is Jesse.

Your eyes are squeezed shut so tightly. All there is is the two cocks moving in and out of you. The two men using you for their own ends and the noises they're making. Genji moaning lowly, and Jesse endlessly muttering to himself.

You lock gazes with Genji and guide his hips with your hands. He gets the hint and gently rolls his hips into your mouth. You reach around and rub furious circles on your clit. All you can do is keep your lips tight around Genji's shaft.

"I love the way you squeeze, Honey," Jesse says from behind Genji.

Jesse musters enough control to fuck you a bit harder, and you writhe, coming apart under Genji's seat. Jesse pushes your hand harder to your clit as your hips buck into his movements.

You grip Genji's hips again, this time pulling your mouth off him, your breath beating against the head of his cock as you recovered from cumming.

"Please, just...finish inside me. I want to hear you."

Genji hesitates, missing the soft, wet, and welcoming environment of your mouth. Then he leans back and beckons the commander to him. The commander leans towards Genji, and he whispers into his superior's ear. Reyes's face twists into a dark grin. Short, stubby horns almost grow out of the sides of his head, he looks so wicked.

"The rumours about you were true, Agent Shimada."

The three boys tie one of the commander's old ties over your eyes. Then one of them, you can't tell who, lifts your upper body. Another binds your wrists together side-by-side, underneath you. You tug on the bindings; it holds. You bite your lower lip at the thrill of being at their mercy.

With the blindfold on, your sense of touch is heightened. You draw a shaky breath and exhale a moan when the first mystery man enters you. He grips your knees and spreads them to his liking. His fingers are light on your skin, making their way down your thighs to either side of your hips. They catch on the surface, like they're calloused. It's not the commander again, that much you can tell. Human cocks change hardness inside; you can feel it. This one doesn't. There's a rhythmic _clack, clack, clack_ when he starts moving. It's the thick wires sprouting from the back of Genji's head hitting the material that makes his back. Interrupted periodically when he tosses his head, still so sensitive and unused to how tight you are around him. Maybe you're his first with his new body.

"Gee, I wonder who it is..."

The only answer to your playful comment is his fingers momentarily digging into your hips.

"Genji, you feel so good," you say, trying to giving him encouragement.

It's not a lie, either. Knowing there's a human on the other end of the sythnetic cock makes it no different to your mind. He found your sweet spot faster than Reyes did, making your upper body slowly sink down onto the bed. Your fingers curl into fists, trying to, again, not finish early. Your encouragement works, and his cybernetic body whines from the effort of thrusting faster. You release a forceful breath from your nose, your knuckles white. You want to rip your hands from their bindings and touch his chest, paw it, or get a grip on one of his parts.

"Look at what yer doin' to 'er," Jesse purred to your right.

You're about to ask him to slow down when a series of short, shallow moans quickly builds up to a long, soft groan. He slides in and out slowly a few more times, then leaves the space between your legs. You got what you want; you didn't cum yet, but you still feel empty and the absence of his fingers.

The next one guides you into a kneeling position, bending you over. You grit your teeth when he penetrates you. There are no hands on you this time. Your entire back feels warm. He's leaning over you. This one contains his sounds. Next to your ear, there's a strained hum, because the grunts and moans you made into the bed turns him on as he pounds you hard and fast.

"I don'know how you stay so tight after takin' so much dick." Jesse gives himself away when his lips pour that naughty comment into your ear. "Ain't never made love to one like you before," the commander snorts to your left, "Been ridden by a stallion a'fore?"

An arm wraps around your waist, and a finger goes looking for your clit. Jesse continues to say nasty things. They're also cheesy, but with the current mood, it sounds just right. When the moment hits, he's even louder, a moan yelled, ending with a " _God_ ". He goes limp, his chin resting on your upper back. The beard hair prickles and tickles your skin.

Jesse slows to a medium pace, the wet slap of his hips against your butt not as sharp and loud. He smiles to himself, biting his bottom lip and licking the top. His length is oversensitive, but he loves the strained groans coming from your mouth. Because you're ready to cum when it's the commander's turn. The pleasant tension is ready to release, and you do your best to hold it back. It tickles where the sweat drips off. The edges of the blindfold are soaked.

"That's enough," states Reyes.

It's both a relief and a disappointment when Jesse pulls out. You tilt your hips up as far as you can, waiting for the commander and welcoming him when he enters you. Your knees move outward a bit, but he pulls your back end up again. The two of you spend the next few minutes fighting for control. You pushing back against him, loving the wet slap of your wet, messy entrance against his pelvis, and him, trying to hold your hips in place and set his own pace

Reyes himself had also been teetering on the edge when he put it in you for the second time. You win this battle. He collapses forward onto his hands when he cums. He's silent, which you consider a point in his favour. You would have loved to hear the Blackwatch commander come undone. As such, you only get his heaving chest and stomach, drenched in sweat, and hot against your back.

He recovers quickly, leaning forward. He sandwiches you between himself and the bed. The new angle affords him to attack your weak spot inside, which he does with ferocity. A few thrusts, and your upper body arches off the bed, your back pressed to his chest and the back of your head against his shoulder.

"I always get the job done," he says in your ear.

You growl; he got the last word on the matter. He pulls out gently and sits on the side of the bed, still in contact with your body.

"You did us proud, Boss."

"Mmm."

You use the last of your energy to roll over and remove the blindfold. Jesse leans over from next to you on the bed.

"Yer such a mess, Baby," Jesse purrs, gripping your waist gently to wipe a drop of sweat off your tummy with his thumb.

"Off, off, off!" Commands Reyes, "And you," he add, pointing at you, "Go pee."

He plants his hand on Jesse's side and heaves. Jesse stumbles off but lands on his feet. Genji obediently follows him, having already tucked himself away. Jesse is protesting quietly, "But Boss! C'mon, Boss!" He doesn't dare raise his voice at the commander, "She can go another round; look at her!"

"No, she can't! You just know _you_ can!"

Jesse looks like a sad puppy. Nevertheless, he dresses quickly. Genji gives a short wave good-bye to you as you're heading to the bathroom.

"Shoo, Monkeys," you hear Reyes order them, when you come back, as he's waving them towards the door.

You smile with open amusement at the commander. He hums shortly, also amused. You're so beat. You can only think of being back on the bed, this time to rest. So you walk back over and fall onto it. Reyes pulls the blankets up over your body and lies down next to you. He holds his arms out, waiting for you to join him. You settle in facing him, resting your cheek and nose against his chest. The two of you are overly warm and sticky with sweat, a nice reminder of the fun you just had.

"We can clean up later. You should rest."

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this; I hope you had fun reading it!  
> [My tumblr](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
